


Skyrim One-Shots

by Sylvia_Fey



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Khajiit will follow, Lemons, M/M, Multi, Multi-platform, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim Romance Mod, Vaginal Sex, mods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey
Summary: Just a bunch of One-shots of different characters. I'm not very good at Character/reader stories, so forgive me if they suck.I am willing to take requests for one-shots if you want to read a certain combination. Don't hesitate to ask for one.





	1. Introduction

I wanna start off by saying Thanks to Kiba_Lover23 for giving me the idea for the first chapter, sorta, and for really putting this into progress. I've been thinking about doing One-shots for Skyrim for a while but never really committed to it until now so, thank you Kiba! The First Chapter's for you, my friend. 

 

Side note, like it says in the summary, I am willing to take requests for ANY combination, no matter how weird, crazy, or out of this world. I'll even take requests for Mod NPCs. I might have to look up information on them, but it'll happen. ;-) Don't be scared! I don't bite...unless you like it. 

 

Also! If you like these and want more of an adventure that's not really out there (I read a lot of fanfics, it's not) check out my Skyrim Fanfiction, Forever In The Now (FITN). I'm not begging (yes I am). Whatever you get time (like now. Right now)


	2. Arnbjorn X Female Werewolf Reader

It had been months since the woman had joined the Dark Brotherhood. He knew what she was before anyone else. He wasn't even sure if the others knew she was a werewolf or not and he didn't care. His eyes moved up from the sword he was sharpening at the movement of someone coming down the steps into the sanctuary's main room. He blinked at the woman covered in blood, looking like she had fought off an entire pack on her own, and maybe she did. He had heard the others, Nazir, Veezara, and Babette mostly, talking about the new meat being the Dragonborn. He didn't know if it were true or not, but the sight of her covered in another's blood, looking the way she did, set his blood on fire. He quickly turned his attention back down to the sword, focusing fiercely on the sparks flying from the blade to cascade over the spinning stone to the floor.  
  
"I hope that blood isn't from the job I gave you," Astrid's voice was agitated, something he had started to notice since the arrival of the woman. He didn't know why she was so angry all the time now, but where it had been hot and passionate at first, it was starting to be a turn-off.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" the new meat growled back, almost making him smirk at her tone. She wasn't afraid of anyone, he gave her that, but it was dangerous to go against Astrid.  
  
He glanced at the two women, facing down one another with challenging expressions, which gave him the opportunity to really look at the new girl. Your (h/l, h/c) flowed from your head in waves and curls that he wanted to sniff and bury his face in. You (color) eyes narrowed as Astrid folded her arms over her chest, glaring back. It was almost comical to watch the (height) woman and Astrid try to glare one another out of existence, but that could always end dangerously. For which, he wasn't sure, but he didn't want to have to deal with the bodies afterward.  
  
"(y/n), the next job is simple and I expect you to do it without complaint," Astrid growled, getting a snort from the other woman.  
  
"Can't I sit down for a minute, at least?" you complained, folding your arms over your chest.  
  
Astrid gave a frustrated growl, "if you don't want to do the job, then I'll give it to someone else," she threatened, taking an intimidating step toward the new woman.  
  
"Why don't you do it yourself?" you snapped, waving your arm out at Astrid, "I haven't seen you do a damned thing since I got here except order everyone else around. What's wrong, Astrid? Don't have the stomach for it?"  
  
He felt the air shift with the tension, bringing him from his seat at the grindstone to watch the women, ready to jump between the two at any moment.  
  
"I am the Master of the Dark Brotherhood. You do what I say or you die," Astrid hissed, glaring all her hate at you.  
  
You scoffed, giving the other woman a sneer as you looked down your nose at Astrid, your (e/c) eyes becoming that golden wolf color, "I'd like to see you try."  
  
Astrid started to reach for her dagger, cueing him to step in, "Astrid," he said, barely getting his wife's attention, "we're almost out of mead again. I think the old codger's off the wagon again."  
  
Astrid glanced at him before scowling, "I'll send someone to get more," she said, giving you a smirk as she turned back to you, "that'll be your new mission since you don't want to listen to me. You're going to fetch more mead."  
  
You glared at Astrid and started to open your mouth to argue when Arnbjorn interrupted, "I'll go with you. We're going to need to restock our entire supply and you can't carry all of it back on your own."  
  
You glanced at him with suspicious narrowed eyes before giving a nod, "fine," she said, looking at Astrid once more, "but when I get back, you better have a real job for me."  
  
Astrid snorted, folding her arms over her chest, "I'll have what I have and you'll do it."  
  
"Come on. Let's get this over with," Arnbjorn said before you could start another argument as he led them up the steps and out of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary.  
  
You huffed, still fuming about the way Astrid treated you as you scowled at the road ahead of them. "Why in Oblivion do you put up with her like that?" you asked, giving Arnbjorn narrowed eyes as he smirked at you.  
  
"She's my wife," he answered as if that covered all his reasons.  
  
"But, Arnbjorn, you could do so much better than her," you said, trying to appeal to him that his wife was a loon.  
  
"Like you?" he asked, surprising himself for a second with the question.  
  
You both paused, looking at one another as if you were frozen in time. Your heart hammered in your chest as you watched his nostrils flare. You still had the blood on your armor and you reeked of it. Cold copper and dirt that tickled the back of his throat, twisting his stomach with hunger. He moved forward, standing over you as he looked down into your (e/c) eyes, shining up at him in the dim light of the forest surrounding you. You licked your lips, your tongue sliding across those delicate petals and enticing him to taste. He watched your tongue, suddenly having a hard time breathing as the wolf in him growled, ordering him to take the female. You looked and smelled feral and one hundred percent mate. He grabbed your hips, pulling you forward to press against his chest and the front of his body as your hands lay against his strong, broad chest.  
  
"Arnbjorn..." that was all you got out before his mouth was on your's, tasting, licking, biting, threatening to devour every part of you with a desperate kiss as he growled his need against your lips.  
  
He pulled back enough to take a few quick breaths before scooping you up in his large arms and carrying you off the road and into the forest.  
  
"Arnbjorn...we..." you were breathless, your mind and body still reeling from that kiss as you tried to reorient yourself.  
  
Arnbjorn glanced around, sniffing the air for anyone that might be near them before putting you back on the ground. He didn't give you time to think before his mouth was on your's again, growling and sucking and biting at the delicate skin.  
  
"What about the mead?" you asked, trying to keep your mind as his clawed hands found the buckles on the side of your armor.  
  
"We didn't need it," he growled against your neck before leaning back enough to pull the cuirass over your head and toss it aside, "I needed you."  
  
You blinked at that, giving a small grunt as he dropped down to one knee and started roughly working off your sword belt, "Arnbjorn..."  
  
He leaned forward, lifting your tunic enough to expose your stomach before kissing and nibbling on the delicate skin, "stop talking," he growled against your belly, taking hold of the top of your pants before jerking out, ripping the cloth in half and leaving it to slide down your legs to your ankles. You growled at him, sending a thrilling shiver down his spine as his rough, clawed hands glided down your legs. He licked his lips, his mouth watering at the thought of taking this feral female in ways he never could with Astrid, being as rough as he wanted without having to worry about hurting you or breaking bones. He lifted you from the ground, causing you to fall back. Luckily, you caught yourself before your head bounced off the dirt, but still.  
  
"Arnbjorn," you growled, glaring at him with that golden gaze.  
  
He smirked at you, holding your hips up at an angle that lifted most of you off the ground and meeting your eyes with his own feral, werewolf gaze before leaning forward to trail his tongue over the wet spot growing on your panties. You gasped, bending slightly in half as he scraped his teeth against the cloth barely covering your wet cunt. You gasped and whimpered and mewled and cried out as he held you firm against his chest, nibbling and growling against your crotch like a hungry animal.  
  
"Arnbjorn..." You gasped, trying to wiggle free of him and failing against that alpha male strength.  
  
He growled, pulling back as he lowered your hips to his lap. He grabbed hold of the front of the tunic, jerking you up to crash his lips against your's roughly kissing you as he slowly lowered your back to the ground. He growled against your lips, his hand finding the bottom of the tunic before delving under it, sliding his hand up your stomach to your breast. He cupped your breast, giving it a slightly harder than gentle squeeze as he kissed his way down your chin and neck to your shoulder. He jerked the cup of your bra down, pulling your breast from the cup before rubbing his thumb back and forth over your nipple, making you gasp and whimper as you gripped his broad shoulders. He sat back, releasing you enough to breathe several deep breaths as he jerked his armor from his torso. You swallowed at the sight of this half nude alpha male, licking your lips as your eyes moved over his chest to his abs and finally to the bulge in his pants that made you wiggle in anticipation. The movement snapped his eyes to your groin and he gave a low growl before taking hold of your hips and pulling you up from the ground to straddle his lap. He ground your hips down, sliding you against the bulge in his pants and making you moan with need as you gripped his shoulders to steady yourself.  
  
"Arnbjorn," you whimper, gasping as he lifted you up, working the Dark Brotherhood trousers keeping him confined down his hips.  
  
His dick sprang forth from the trousers, pulsing with a need to mate with this strong female. He gave a growl, nipping playfully at your neck and collarbone as he pushed your underwear aside and rubbed the head of his johnson against your wet pussy. You pant with his every stroke against your labia, wanting him to take you like the beast he was as you nipped at his bottom lip, growling at his amused chuckle. He rolled, putting you under him against the cold damp grass and dirt as he growled in your ear, pressing his dick into you slowly as he held your wrist in his tight grip, stretching you almost too much and making you whimper.  
  
"(y/n)," he growled against your ear, sheathing himself completely and filling you to the brink. He stayed still for a few moments, letting your body adjust to him before slowly pulling himself most of the way from your body, giving you a slight reprieve until he pushed back in, pulling a gasp from your lips.  
  
"Arnbjorn," you gasp, your fingers curling into your palm as you moan from the feel of him pressing into you.  
  
He nipped at your throat, growling against your skin as he started to pump in and out of you, grunting with each thrust as the rhythm started to increase. You panted, your body becomes flooded with so many sensations you couldn't keep your head straight. You arched your back, crying out as he ripped the front of your tunic halfway down, releasing your partially exposed breasts to the cold air of the forest. He sat up, pumping into you as his hands gripped and massaged your breasts, coaxing you to arch your back into his rough touch. Your fingers curl in the dirt, leaves, and grass, gripping the rough damp soil in your palm. You moan and whimper as he speeds up, pumping vigorously into you as he growls, his hands sliding down to grip your hips as he pounds into you over and over, pulling cries of pleasure from your lips. You start to feel the ball of heat in your lower abdomen, spreading through your body to curl your toes...until it stopped. Arnbjorn jerked back, leaving you laying on the cold, damp ground panting up at the cloud filled sky. 

You give a yelp as Arnbjorn flips you over, jerking your hip up in the air before ramming into you without hesitation, pulling a cry from you as his hips slap against your's. "Ah, ah, ah, ah Arn-bjorn, ah, ah, more," you plead, crying out as he gripped your hair, his fingers digging into your hip as he pulled your hair, growling at your plea as his hips slapped against your ass. You could feel the pressure starting again, this time spreading out through your body like wildfire as he reached up, gripping your shoulder and thrusting almost too hard. You screamed as the heat took you, crying to the moon like the skin changer you were. He snarled behind you, releasing your hair and gripping your hips between his large, rough, clawed hands, his wolf claws biting into your skin, drawing blood as he pounded into you, growling and huffing before letting loose with a loud roar as you cried out, giving a few last thrusts before both of you collapsed in a heap on the forest floor. 

You both panted in the cool air, neither having the energy to move. Your eyes were closed and your lips curved up in a smile as Arnbjorn ran his tongue across the back of your neck. He nuzzled your shoulder, letting out a huff through his nose before leaning up, pulling a whimper of complaint from you as his dick slid from your cunt. 

"Astrid cannot know about this," he growled, getting a silent agreement from you. 

Although, secretly, you thought it would be nice to flaunt that you could satisfy her man in ways she never could.


	3. Skyrim Romance Christmas Clip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The female role is Luna. She's another of my OCs that's the complete opposite of Misty... Her story isn't completed yet but a couple of chapters have been written. You'll have to friend me to get a sneak peek ;-)

Luna groaned, tossing the pies into the trash bucket with a sigh and shaking her head, "guess I gotta start over," she muttered, lifting the bag of flour onto the table with a grunt.

"Something wrong, princess?" Bishop's velvety voice purred from the doorway as he leaned against the frame, smirking at her with his arms and ankles crossed. 

Luna sighed, "yes...no... It will be once I get the pies made," she grumbled, measuring out the flour and dumping it into a large bowl, "I should have known better. Never fails. Every year."

Bishop gave her a raised eyebrow before glancing behind him and moving into the kitchen, "you look stressed, ladyship," he purred, moving to stand behind her as she cracked a couple of eggs into the bowl. He put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs against the muscles of her shoulders, "you need to relax a little."

Luna sighed, her head falling forward as he massaged, "I can't and won't until we're about to open presents," she mumbled, reaching for the milk.

He pulled her back, sliding his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder, "what can this ranger do for his lady?" he purred against her ear.

Luna sighed again, shaking her head, "unless you can magically summon perfectly made pies, nothing," she said, leaning forward for the bottle of milk once again and pouring some into the bowl.

Bishop smirked, giving her neck a kiss, "why don't you and I find somewhere nice and quiet where I can help you relieve some of that stress," he suggested, his low, velvety tone sliding over her like a sweet, dark promise.

Luna swallowed, giving him a slight glance before licking her lips and shaking her head, "no....no, not... not right now."

Bishop's smirk became a grin as he caressed his lips over her skin, "you're such a liar. You want it as much as I do, honey. Why not give in to it?" he cooed, his breath hot on her neck.

"Be-cause," she said, trying to keep her voice steady and failing, "I have... stuff to do...Bishop." She gasped his name as he nipped at her neck. 

"Come on, Honey," he purred, holding her tight against the front of his body, "let me help you relax."

Luna swallowed, chewing on her bottom lip as he kissed her neck and shoulder, her head falling back against his shoulder,  _God, why?_

Bishop smirked against her shoulder, his hand starting to slide up under her tunic and up her stomach until...

"Mama! Papa! Come look at what I did!" Julian's voice called out from the front of the house. 

Bishop let out a frustrated groan as Luna called back, "okay sweetie. We'll be there in a second," she said, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart and catch her breath. 

"Why did we have a kid again?" Bishop muttered as he stepped back away from her, sliding his hands around her waist. 

Luna chuckled, rolling her eyes as she turned, wrapping her arms around his neck, "because somebody really likes sex," she said, grinning at him as he smirked at her.

"Don't act like you don't like it too," he said, his hands resting on her hips.

She shrugged, "if you say so," she said, giggling as he growled, jerking her hard against his body.

"Later, then. I'll so you how much you don't like it," he said, smirking at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, love. Let's go see what Julian's made before he decides to get into something he's not supposed to," she said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before they headed for the door hand in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the joys of parenthood. When they go away, all you do is sleep. Trust me.
> 
> This is a prelude to my Christmas Story that'll be posted Hopefully, Christmas Eve, if you're lucky, the day before. ;-)


	4. Vilkas X Virgin Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually...cheated. This is an excerpt from my Skyrim Fanfiction Forever In The Now with some obvious alterations. ^_^' you're welcome anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image is Vilkas on MY PC game. That's how I imagine him. ^_^

You wandered through the halls of Jorrvaskr, your sheer red silk nightgown flowing behind you as you moved. You pause at the door, your eyes moving over Vilkas as he stood with his strong back facing you. You licked your lips, meeting his eyes as he turns to smile at you.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, y/n," he said, your name had never sounded so sexy as when it was said in his rough, low, accented voice. His smile turns into a smirk as he closes the book in his hand and sets it down on the table, resting his hand on the cover.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" you ask, your voice sounding low and sultry as you stare at him.  
  
He shrugs, a casual roll of his strong shoulders as he tilts his head slightly, "The Lusty Argonian Maid," he admitted, glancing down at the book, "I thought it would give me some ideas for this occasion."  
  
You swallow, "did it?"  
  
He gives you a smirk, "a few," he said, motioning you toward him, "come here."  
  
You moved toward him, obeying his playful command as you stand before him. His eyes glide over you, so full of lustful hunger you thought you might drown in it. He runs his tongue over his lips, bringing your eyes to his mouth as his lips curved up, giving you a wolfish grin as he trails his fingers down your neck to your collarbone. You sigh against his warm touch, closing your eyes as his fingers hook the spaghetti strap of the nightgown, moving it down your shoulder as he steps forward, putting his other hand on your waist. He lowers his head to your shoulder, kissing his way up the side of your neck to your jaw before moving back slightly. He pulls you into a kiss, turning his head slightly to kiss you deeply as you sigh against his mouth as he turns you with his back toward the door. He groaned, a low rumbling in his throat as your hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck. He breaks from your lips and trails kisses down your throat as your head lulls back. You sigh as he holds you around your ribs against his rock hard body. His hands moved to your hips, walking the skirt of the nightgown up to bunch in his hands while he kisses your chest. He moves back enough to pull the nightgown over your head, before tossing it aside.  
  
He gives a satisfied growl as he licks his lips, scanning over your nearly naked body in front of him. He smirks as he takes your hand, pulling you against his front as he kisses you again, the suddenness pulling a sigh from you. He nibbles his way down your throat to the lacey edges of your bra, licking a slow trail just inside the edge of the bra as his fingers traces a line around your panties on your hip. You whimper against the warmth of his tongue, feeling something in your stomach tighten as he moved forward, sliding his hands up your back to unhook your bra. He bites down on the front of your bra, pulling it from your shoulders and arms with his teeth before letting it drop between you two and moving forward to kiss between your breasts. He nibbles and nips at your bosoms, pulling giggles from you as you drape your arms over his shoulders. He smiles at the sound, kissing his way to your nipples before capturing one in his mouth. You gasp against the feel of his tongue and mouth, pinching and rolling your nipple in the moist warmth of his mouth.  
  
His hands trail down to the edges of your panties where he hooks his fingers, sliding the panties down your thighs. He growls against your breast, taking hold of your other breast and messaging it. You pant above him, your eyes barely open as he works on your breasts with his hand and mouth. He pushes your panties down your thighs, leaving your breasts for a moment to kiss his way down your stomach to just above your groin. He turns his head, giving your inner thigh a kiss as he pushes your panties the rest of the way down your soft, smooth legs. He runs his hands up your legs to your thighs, his eyes following his own hands to fall on your crotch, where the patch of h/c lay in curls. He licks his lips, leaning forward to lap as the lips of your puss, causing you to gasp and fall back against the bookshelf behind your with the suddenness of it. He grins, lifting one of your legs then the other over his shoulders, holding your ass with his hands and forcing you to lean back against the shelf as he laps at your opening.  
  
"Uh uh, Vil...kas...uh" you pant, letting your head fall back as you gasp at every lick.  
  
He nibbles on her clitoris, pulling a cry from you as your hands grip his hair, pulling almost too hard as he sucks, laps, and nibbles on you. Your mind swirls with sensations you had never knew existed, his hands grip your ass as he sucks your clit into his mouth, rolling the bead between his teeth and pulling another cry from you. You throw your head back, reminding yourself that, if you weren't as tough as you are, you would have probably knocked yourself out, but you don't care.  
  
"AH! VILKAS!" you cry out, your fingers tangled in his longish dark brown hair.  
  
He pulls away, leaving you panting against the bookshelf as your hands drop from his head, dangling at your sides as he wipes your juices from his mouth. He shifts under you, undoing his trousers to drop at his feet as he moves your legs around to his hips, his hands still holding your ass as he stands, lifting you with him. He leans forward, kissing you to catch your gasps as he presses you back against the bookshelf. You can feel his dick, hard and erect against the inside of your thighs, poking you as he deepens the kiss, sliding his dick up your thighs to rest against your pulsating cunt.  
  
You break the kiss as he shifts his grip, slipping one of his arms under your leg, behind your knee, to hold you up and more open for him. "I'm not too heavy, am I?" you ask, your insecurity breaking through your fantasy to try and spoil this moment.  
  
Vilkas chuckles, nuzzling your neck as he did, "no heavier than the armor I wear every day," he says, pressing the head of his penis against your opening, "let me worry about how heavy you are, sweetheart. You worry about this," he whispers in your ear as he slides his dick slightly into you.  
  
You whimper, half from fear half from the size of him, "Vilkas....I'm..."  
  
He smiles against your neck, "I know," he says, pushing himself, slowly, deeper into you.  
  
Your fingers grip the edge of one of the shelves behind you, scraping your fingernails against the hardwood as you whimper. He groans against your skin as he presses through your hymen, shuddering at the tightness as he takes several breaths to keep himself from just pounding into you. Your body is vibrating slightly, your muscles tense at the loss of your virginity. He takes a deep breath, slowly releasing it before leaning back to look at your face, lifting his hand from your thigh to cup your cheek. Your eyes open, looking a little scared as you look up at him. He gives you a gentle smile, planting a soft kiss on your lips.  
  
"It is an honor to have your virginity," he whispers against your lips, speeding up the beating of your heart.  
  
You swallow, moving to kiss him, surprising the Nord, but not enough to break the kiss. He presses his lips harder against your's deepening the kiss as he slowly pulls himself most of the way out of you before pushing back in, slightly faster than before. You whimper against his mouth as he slowly pumps in and out of you, creating a steady rhythm that went along with his pants and grunts. He breaks the kiss, pumping faster as you pant with his every thrust, gripping the shelf as your back scraps the wood.  
  
"Ahh Vilkas," you gasp, throwing your head back as his mouth captures your nipple, suckling and rolling the sensitive flesh with his tongue.  
  
He pumps harder and faster, your hips slapping with every thrust as the tightening in your stomach starts to spread. He growls against your breast, closing his eyes tight against the tightening of your vagina around his dick as he picks up his pace. You feel like you were about to lose your mind, the heat in your core shooting out to all your limbs. You furrow your brow, shaking your head as you try to fight whatever this feeling was.  
  
"Don't...fight....it..." Vilkas growls against your shoulder, his fingers digging into your thigh as he felt himself start to hit that ceiling and breakthrough.  
  
You take a deep breath and stop fighting the curling sensation spreading from your lower stomach. Instantly, the feeling shot out into your body, throwing your head back as you cry out, your toes curling, your fingers digging into the wooden shelf. Vilkas snarls at the milking of your cunt around his dick, pumping harder and faster than he probably should have but he had lost control, lost in the feel of you, the heat of you, your cries of pleasure above him as he thrust into you with everything he had, forgetting for a moment that this was your first time. He cries out, pressing deep into you to spill his seed in your womb, holding you as he held himself there for a moment before collapsing to his knees with you still wrapped around him. You both pant as you lean on one another, trying to regain feeling in your limbs so you could move. Vilkas moved first, groaning as he pulled back enough for his dick to slid out of you, pulling a sigh of protest from you.  
  
He brushes your hair from your forehead, brushing his knuckles against your cheek to bring your attention up to him. He chuckles at the dream-like look on your face, planting a kiss against your forehead, "are you okay?" he asks.  
  
You sigh, leaning forward against his chest, smiling as you closed your eyes, listening to his heartbeat, "yeah. That was amazing."  
  
He chuckles, holding you in his lap as he strokes your hair.


	5. Ma'kara Meets Inigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to all the Inigo fans who are playing with the Mod Khajiit Will Follow and have recently updated to the version with the khajiit female, Ma'kara. A friend of mine is playing with both and ask Ma'kara what her favorite color was and she said blue and mentioned Inigo... While he was standing right there. These two creators just need to get together so i don't have to do this... But I'm doing it for the sake of the Inigo and Khajiit Will Follow fans. You're welcome. 
> 
> Shout out to Kiba since she was the inspiration for this.
> 
> NOTE:  
> These interactions DO NOT take place in the game except for the interaction between the player and Ma'kara.

You're walking back to camp with a new friend that calls herself Ma'kara, a pretty white and light grey tabby type khajiit you picked up outside of Darkwater Crossing. "So, Ma'kara," you ask, the silence starting to unnerve you a little, "what are your interests? What do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to adventure, but I am looking for my brother. I had heard he was around in this area but I had lost track of him," she said, her ears drooping slightly as she said it. 

"Don't worry, Ma'kara. We'll find your brother," you say, putting your hand on her shoulder and giving her a smile.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," she said, smiling back as you head over the hill just before the camp. 

"So, what else do you like?" you asked, picking a wild flower as you pass the patch.

She paused, waiting patiently for you to finish as she thought about her answer, "well, I like the color blue," she said, giving you pause. You stand and look at her with a raised eyebrow as she smiles shyly at you, "I heard there was a khajiit with blue fur and when I found out, I.... wished I could have blue fur as well." She shuffled her feet, looking embarassed at saying that before you chuckle.

"Boy are you going to be in for a surprise," you say, nodding toward the crest of the hill before leading her over it and down toward the camp. 

"Oh! You brought back another friend!" Lucien said, giving the female khajiit a smile, "Lucien Flavius is the name."

"Hello. I am Ma'kara. It is a pleasure to meet you," she says, giving the mage a smile in return.

"Welcome to our group, Ma'kara," Recorder says, giving the khajiit a grin, "it'll be nice to have another woman in the group instead of all these smelly men."

A tongue click from a fallen log brings your attention to Kaidan as he gives Recorder a glare, "and when was the last time you bathed, hmm?"

"I bathe daily. Not that I would tell any of you perverts," Recorder hissed, narrowing her eyes at Kaidan.

"You think I have nothing better to do than watch you bathe?" Kaidan asked, giving the strange woman a raised eyebrow.

Recorder frowned, "well, it's either that or polish your sword," she gave him a smirk, "or both at the same time."

Kaidan gave her a growl before tossing a bucket toward her, "go get us some water, woman."

Recorder stuck her tongue out at him before snagging the bucket and heading for the river not far from the camp.

"You're going with her, right?" you ask, giving him a smirk as he sighed and got to his feet, sliding the sword back onto his back.

"Of course. Wouldn't want someone to make off with her and then bring her back because she annoyed them," he said, making you chuckle as he followed her.

"Where's Inigo?" you ask, taking a seat on a upside down pot as Ma'kara took a seat on the log.

"He went hunting. Said he would be back soon," Lucien said, humming to himself as he started to write a letter back home.

"Who is Inigo?" Ma'kara asked, tilting her head in curiousity.

"He's another one of my companions and a really good friend. You'll like him, I think," you say, giving her a knowing smile before the shuffling of a bush brought your attention to Inigo as he entered the camp, "right on time."

Inigo sighed, dropping the backpack your group used for meat on the ground before blinking in surprise at Ma'kara... who was staring at him with wide eyes. He gave her a raised eyebrow before glancing at you, "you made a new friend. I was starting to wonder if you weren't being a little antisocial," he said, teasing you slightly before turning his attention back to Ma'kara, "hello. My name is Inigo."

She opened her mouth to say something, only for nothing to come out except that squeaky breath that fangirls do when they meet one of their favorite people.

Inigo furrowed his brows at her before glancing at you, "I think she is broken, my friend."

"Nah, you're just that ugly," you tease back, getting a scoff from the blue khajiit.

"Lies! I am the most handsome in the group," he said, running his hand dramatically down his face and making you laugh.

"But not the most humble," Lucien muttered, smirking at Inigo as the khajiit stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Anyway, Inigo, this is Ma'kara. She's looking for her brother," you explain, getting to your feet as Recorder and Kaidan returned to camp with a bucket of water.

"It is nice to meet you, Ma'kara. I hope we can become friends," Inigo said, giving her a friendly smile.

"I like your fur!" she blurted out, stopping everyone in their tracks as she slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. 

Inigo chuckled, giving her an amused grin, "thank you. I like my fur too. Although, it is not as pretty as yours," he said, winking at her. 

Ma'kara's eyes widened farther, making you wonder if they were going to pop right out of her head before she cleared her throat, "th-thank you... Inigo."

"Do you have to flirt with every woman we come across?" Lucien asked, looking really annoyed.

Inigo shrugged, "do not be angry because I know how to and it doesn't work for you," he said, smirking at the mage.

"I can flirt just fine!" Lucien protested as the others chuckled.

"Lucien, girls don't really want to hear about dwemer history," Recorder said, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Well, why not?" Lucien asked, obviously not getting it. 

Kaidan sighed and shook his head, "and  _I'm_ the barbarian. At least I now how to flirt," Kaidan said, as you shook your head.

"Kai, the last girl you tried to talk to smacked you," you say, getting a frown from the man. 

Kaidan snorted, "she didn't know the first thing about combat and tried to tell  _ME_ how to fight," he huffed, scowling at you.

"Did you have to insult her ancestors?" Recorder asked, getting another frown from the man.

"You would think that a Companion would know the first thing about fighting, but she didn't and I wasn't going to stand there and let her tell me I was wrong," Kaidan growled, taking a seat on one of the logs. 

They all laughed as Kaidan frowned, before even he broke out into a smile. The conversations amongst the small group of friends went on like that until Ma'kara became a little more comfortable. Or, comfortable enough to sit closer to Inigo and stare at him, making him uncomfortable. At first, he ignored it, knowing that he didn't look like a typical khajiit and he was used to staring, but not to this intesity. Finally, Inigo broke down, furrowing his brow at the female as his ears lay back in annoyance, "why do you keep staring at me?" he asked a little harsher than he intended.

"Maybe she wants to pet you," Recorder teaseed, getting a glare from the cat man. 

"I am not a pet," he muttered, turning his annoyed attention back to Ma'kara.

"I just.... could I.... touch your fur?" the female khajitt asked, getting a frown from Inigo.

"Her favorite color is blue," you say, smirking at him, "work with it."

Inigo sighed, holding his arm out as if annoyed. 

Ma'kara blinked at his arm before clearing her throat and gently laying her hand on his blue fur, stroking his arm a few times in fascination before looking away shyly and taking her hand back, "th-uh... thank you, Inigo."

Inigo sighed, giving her a small smile, "no problem."

"Bow chicka bow-wow!" you say, making the others laugh as Inigo shot everyone a glare. 

"Shut up, all of you!" Inigo grumbled, his tail twitching as he folded his arms over his chest, pouting. 

Ma'kara looked away in embarassment, shifting slightly in her seat as you all poked fun at Inigo.

* * *

Before bed....

"Inigo," Ma'kara called, shuffling her feet as he turned his attention to her.

"What is it, Ma'kara?" he asked, tilting his head slightly in concern.

"I... I just want to apologize for causing you trouble," she said, lowering her eyes to the ground.

Inigo chuckled, bringing her eyes back up to him, "do not worry about it, my friend. We all have days that we are constantly picked on. We would not be family if we did not," he said, giving her a smile, "you did not cause any trouble for me. We tease each other all the time. It helps pass the time and boredom."

Ma'kara gave a sigh of relief before nodding, "alright then. I am glad to be a part of such a group," she siad, smiling at him before turning to head for the women's tent.

"Ma'kara," Inigo called out, bringing her attention back to him before she reached the tent, "if you get cold at night, my bedroll is always warm and ready for you." He gave her a smirk and a wink before ducking into the tent, leaving the female in shock. 

After a moment, she inhaled, giving a girly squeal and dancing around the camp a little before stopping dead mid-motion at the sight of Kaidan giving her a raised eyebrow. "Uh..." She cleared her throat, "I was just... going to bed... yeah..." They stood staring at one another for a moment before she turned and headed straight for the tent, feeling embarrassed. 


End file.
